In the drilling of oil and gas wells, whether offshore or onshore, rotary drilling techniques require the use of drilling mud circulated through the borehole during the drilling process. Typically, the drilling mud is pumped from a mud holding tank, through mud supply lines, down through the borehole and returned to the surface of the borehole. The circulating drilling mud, as it is returned to the surface of the borehole, is used to carry the drill cuttings produced from the bottom of the advancing borehole to the surface for disposal.
The drilling mud that is returned to the surface, along with the carried drill cuttings, is typically transferred to a shaker or sieving device that is utilized to remove the carried drill cuttings drilling mud. The drilling mud, absent the removed drill cuttings, is re-circulated to the borehole and the drill cuttings, removed by the shaker, are typically collected in a drill cuttings collection trough that is in communication with the shaker and conveyed to dryers for further processing on the rig or to storage boxes or containers for treatment and disposal at a later time.
Various techniques are currently utilized to convey the drill cuttings from the drill cuttings collection trough. These techniques include the use of conveyors, chutes, and suction lines. These techniques, whether the incorporate conveyors, chutes, suction lines or combinations thereof, typically require elaborate networks of conveyors, hoses, chutes, and tanks that take up valuable rig space. These systems typically require substantial amounts of time to set up and take down which can have a negative impact on the time associated with the drilling process.
The present invention is designed to provide a portable vacuum and pumping apparatus and system to handle drill cuttings that may be brought to the well location in single a unit. The unit is easily set up for use and is easily removed from the well location. The unit is easy to operate and maintain, provides a method and means to monitor and control the flow of cuttings through the unit and thus eliminates many of the problems associated with conventional drill cuttings systems. All of the components of the system may be incorporated onto a transportable skid for easy transportation to and from a drill site.